


The Archive of Frosen Steel

by Avistar123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistar123/pseuds/Avistar123
Summary: An Archive of some of the best of Frosen Steel!
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 23
Kudos: 50





	1. New Perspectives

**I don't own anything from RWBY, that honor belongs to the fine people at Rooster Teeth.**

**The Archives of Frosen Steel**

**New Perspectives  
(Made for Day 1 Frosen Steel Week 2020)**

* * *

Ruby was getting increasingly worried. The exams had started up again and she never really liked them too much. After all, how was knowing the history of heroes of the Great War supposed to help you when you were fighting a Death Stalker! But despite that, she wasn't worried about herself. She was worried about Weiss.

Recently, the unthinkable had been happening in terms of their academics. She had actually begun to catch up with her in terms of their scores. She had absolutely no idea why, nor did she seem to understand how this cosmic anomaly seemed to be happening, but it did. It was slow, but she was actually beginning to catch up to her.

As far as she could tell, not much had changed. She was still using the same techniques as before and heck, she was even studying under Weiss! The only thing that changed was the fact that she had also been studying with Penny now as well. But then again, why wouldn't she?

Penny always had the coolest holograms and could record and save lectures by the teachers. She also could take notes in photos and bam! They would be saved forever! Of course, that still didn't mean Ruby didn't take her own notes of also tried to remember what she could. If she didn't Weiss would have to step up again! But still having Penny around had been a massive delight.

However, she did notice that the courses had been getting more and more loopy and a little more out of the box. Questions were no longer as easy as they used to be, and she actually had to do a little bit of thinking before doing them. But that was still okay with her. After all, as long as her marks didn't suck, she would be just fine!

But she knew that she couldn't say the same for Weiss. After all, unlike Ruby, Weiss actually believed all these silly grades decided how good she really was. And while Ruby disagreed, she didn't exactly have the heart to tell her that.

But seeing how much Weiss was beating herself up… was starting to get difficult. And incredibly sad. She really badly wanted to help her out, but then again, Weiss was the genius! Not her! The only switch that she had made recently that Weiss also didn't was that she was also with Penny.

Wait… what if that was the answer? What if Ruby's study sessions with Penny were the reasons for why she had been getting a boost in her marks? After all, while she did the same course as her and Weiss, Penny's classes were a lot more open ended than Weiss's. And seeing just how much Weiss had been struggling with the new questions, Ruby was thinking that maybe a more… free style of teaching might come in handy.

* * *

Weiss was getting increasingly frustrated. Despite all her best efforts and quite frankly some actually sleepless nights, her grades kept falling! First it was a drop from an A+, saddening yes, but still something she could recover from. Then she went down to A- which was horrifying to her. How could this be happening?

If this continued at this rate, her father might have actually forced her to leave Beacon. Even Ruby was starting to catch up to her! But then again, she couldn't be mad. At least it told her that _someone_ was improving.

Banging her desk in frustration, she looked up again at the marks she had gotten for her latest test. Now it had dropped down to a B+! What on earth was she supposed to tell her father? That the heiress of the SDC was now earning grades comparable to her partner?

The worst part of it all, was that she genuinely couldn't place why it was happening. She did know that the marking scheme and the style of questions had changed. The questions certainly required a more thorough understanding of the concepts taught, but Weiss was certain that she had that! So why were things going so wrong?

Was it her handwriting? No, that was still unchanged and was by far one of the few things always commended by her teachers. Was it the books she used? But those were some of the finest she could find, after dozens of hours of research in the library. And also, Ruby was reading from the same book and was doing better than she was!

After slamming her head on the desk, around four times, she gave up. At this rate, this was getting too confusing and there probably wasn't any logical explanation for it all. She simply just wasn't good enough anymore. Practically throwing herself onto her bed, she waited for sleep to come to her, praying for once that it would take her out of this nightmare, she was living in.

However, instead of being able to sleep, she instead heard the door open and found Ruby standing in the doorway, looking at her with those puppy eyes she could never quite find the resolve to fight against. Why was she even here? And why did she have that face?

"Are you going to wait around in the doorway or are you going to come in?" She started, burying her face in her pillow to avoid looking into her partners eyes which would have immediately shattered her resolve.

"Wellll, I kinda wanted to ask you something. If that's okay with you?"

"Of course, Ruby. What did you want to say?"

"You know how I've also been taking classes from Penny?" Ruby asked.

"Yes."

"Yeah well, seeing as how you seem to be pretty frustrated with your marks, how about you join me and Penny? After all I think it might be fun! We all get to spend time with our BFFs!"

"Ruby. The point of a study meet isn't just to hang out with friends. It's to exchange thoughts and ideas which we can use to better our understanding of the topic."

"And that's what we're going to do! Trust me Weiss, it's actually really good. Why don't you try it for once? Pretty please?" Ruby then asked, with those dust damned puppy eyes, she had tried so hard to avoid, only to end being charmed by them all the same.

"Okay fine! When do we go?" Weiss asked, beginning to gather all her books and stationery she had left on the desk.

"Uhh, right now actually! Although you won't be needing all that. Just grab a bunch of notebooks and that's it." Ruby replied, shocking her.

"Uhh, not to sound rude here, but I don't see how me not utilizing my textbooks is going to help." Weiss replied, dumbfounded that Ruby even suggested such a thing.

"Okay, I now it sounds a little weird, but just trust me okay?" Ruby pleaded, nearly breaking her resolve again.

"Ruby, I trust you with a lot of things, but academics isn't exactly one of them."

"Oh, come on! I've been improving so much! I'm even catching up to you!"

"Yes, I know. I don't need another reminder of how badly my grades have been falling." Weiss responded bitterly.

"Nope." Ruby then said, puzzling Weiss. "Nope. I'm not letting you beat yourself up over this."

Then she felt a jolt, as Ruby rushed forward and gave her a hug. "You always try so hard Weiss. I'm always proud seeing just how much effort you put into your work. However, I feel like this is one case where me and Penny can help out a lot."

The sudden interaction wasn't anything Weiss hadn't already come to expect out of Ruby, but in that moment, Weiss wasn't focused on that. She was focused on what Ruby had said. That in the end she was still proud of how much effort she had put in. Her father never would've said the same thing.

"T-Thank you… Ruby." She said, tenderly accepting the hug. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be like this. I should be handling this on my own. I'm a Schnee-"

"Weiss, there's nothing wrong with asking for help especially from the people close to you. Also, I don't care about the fact that you're a Schnee! All I care about is that you're Weiss." Ruby said, wrapping her arms around Weiss even more tightly nearly making her tear up again.

"Okay… Okay Ruby. I'll come." Weiss said, finally accepting Ruby's words. "Thank you for this."

"You won't regret it!" Ruby said, unlatching from the hug and grabbing her notebooks. "Crap! We're late!"

"Then what are you waiting for you dolt?! Come on! Let's go!" She also said, grabbing her notebooks and stationery and heading over to follow the trail of rose petals that now lay where Ruby once was.

While the last thing she expected to do with regards to her academics was take advice from Ruby or Penny, she was willing to try anything to help. And seeing her partner's enthusiasm, she couldn't help but also feel slightly hopeful that things may turn out for the better today.

* * *

Penny was wondering why Ruby had gotten late for today's study meet, after all today was going to be a slightly more fun class. Today they would be revising their concepts on the Nevermores! One of Ruby's favorite Grimm types to learn about! But then again, a lot of things could've happened. Wait… what just overloaded her olfactory sensors?

Oh! It was the smell of rose petals! Which meant…. "Hello Friend Ruby!"

"Hi Penny!" Ruby said, grabbing her and giving her a hug.

"How are you doing today?" She asked, spinning Ruby around once while she hugged her back.

"I'm doing great! I have some great news as well!" Ruby said, practically jumping up and down with excitement, which in turn was doing wonders in making her excited.

"What is it?"

"Weiss is gonna be joining us today!" Ruby replied.

"That's great Ruby! But… may I ask why?" Penny asked.

"Because her grades have been… dropping slightly." Ruby replied, nervously touching her index fingers.

"Oh? I thought she was the highest in your class?" Penny asked, raising a finger to her chin, perplexed.

"She is! Just… some of her grades are getting slightly lower" Ruby admitted.

"That's okay! I'll be sure to help her out!"

"That's great Penny! Now what were we supposed to do today?" Ruby asked, scratching her head.

"Nevermores! Today we were supposed to revise Nevermore anatomy!"

"Awesome! Where's Weiss?"

"I'm here… Gods…. Ruby, you really need to slow down." Weiss said, panting as she came along.

"Oops. Sorry about that Weiss. Anyways can we come inside now Penny?" Ruby apologized, before helping up Weiss, much to her embarrassment.

"Sure! Come in!" She said, letting them through the door and allowing them to enter the room.

"What are we studying today?" Weiss asked after being put down by Ruby on a chair. "Where are we going to sit?"

"Anywhere you like really! The bed, the table any where's good! Just don't make a mess!" she said with a grin.

Accordingly, she noticed that Weiss decided to sit down on the table, much like she would in class. Which for some reason bothered Penny, after all revision was meant to be fun! There was no need to be so restrictive when in reality they should be trying to focus on understanding in their own ways.

"So, should I start?" She asked to both Ruby, who had jumped onto the bed and Weiss who had taken out her notebook.

"Yes! I can't wait to see this!" Ruby replied excitedly, lying on her stomach and putting both her hands to her face in expectation for Penny to do what she did best.

Making a hologram of the Nevermore, she quickly projected onto the floor around them with a disc. Taking a quick glance around the room, she saw Weiss's shocked expression and Ruby's boundless joy in the hologram.

"Woah! It's almost like the real thing! But green!" Ruby said, trying to touch it, only to find her fingers passed through it.

"Come on Ruby. You know I can't make actual touch sensitive holograms! That technology is still being developed!"

"Awww fine! Also, Weiss, are you gonna stop gawking like a little birdy and come and look at this?!" Ruby asked in a teasing tone, that made both of them laugh.

"Hey! I was doing no such thing!"

"Weiss come check this out. Can you see the Nevermore's larynx?" Penny quickly interjected hoping to stop both of them from fighting.

"No?" She said, looking at her puzzlingly.

"Of course, that's because I haven't highlighted it!" Penny said, before modifying the hologram to show a more in-depth image of the Nevermore. Again, Glancing at Ruby and Weiss, her face lit up seeing Weiss also sit down next to Ruby in order to see the Nevermore.

"Now quickly! Make some drawings of the larynx! I'll quiz you on it later!" Penny said.

"Okay!" Ruby said, sketching out the larynx at a speed only matched by her semblance. A by product of their lighting fast revisions which she and Penny always enjoyed.

As for Weiss, despite having some trouble at first, she was also starting to gain some more efficient work in her drawing, eventually being able to make a near perfect replica of the larynx.

"When you see the highlighted portions of the larynx glow up, note down their names quicky!"

"So, wait? Is that what we do all the time here?" Weiss asked, finishing with her notes.

"Yeah! Penny makes these cool holograms and we always visualize what we can! It's how we make sense of things." Ruby said, with a cheery smile, as she also finished with her notes.

Seeing Weiss's expression however, she could tell that she still wasn't sold on what they were doing. But that was okay! Surely, she would eventually warm up to it. Right?

* * *

Wrong.

Wrong seemed to have been quite the theme when it came to Weiss's views when it came to her and her studying recently. Despite how refreshing it was to enjoy a class with Penny and Ruby, she couldn't understand how this in the slightest was supposed to help her. Sure, the class was good, and it was fun and exciting but… if she still had no idea how to fix her bad grades… then what was it worth for?

Unable to answer that question herself she ended up heading back to her dorm where as usual she found Blake and Yang already sleeping and as for Ruby, she had been passed out since the class so she was just staying in Penny's dorm.

But for Weiss? There wasn't going to be any rest. Not as long as she could at least make sense of it all. As the hours clocked in, she began to realize that her eyes were regardless starting to get groggy and she was beginning to yawn a lot more frequently. But… as much she would have liked the relaxation of sleep, she knew she didn't-

Wait? Who just came into their dorm? Was it Ruby?

"Uhm, Friend Weiss? Are you there?" came a robotic voice from the door which Weiss recognized as Penny.

"Yes. I'm here. What's the issue?" she asked, yawning as the words came out.

"Why have you not gone to sleep?"

"Because I need to finish the concept no matter what."

"Even if it directly causes you to make sacrifices to your health?"

"If that's what it takes, then sure."

"Okay friend Weiss, I am sorry about this but, I simply cannot allow this to happen." Penny said, picking her up from the chair.

"What are you doing?!" Weiss asked, not finding the energy to protest.

"Taking care of my friends." Penny said, with a concerned tone sweeping over her.

"Let me go! I need to finish my- "

"No Weiss, you need to take care of yourself."

"And how am I supposed to do that when my marks are falling for no apparent reason?"

"Falling? Weiss, everyone goes through slumps in their marks. It's normal."

"But it isn't for me. You don't understand!"

"Maybe I don't. Maybe Ruby doesn't either but if there is one thing Ruby and I agree on, it's that you've been hurting yourself too long." Penny said, eventually finding the way to her dorm and opening the door.

"What?" Weiss asked, perplexed as Penny carried her over to the bed next to Ruby and lay her down.

"My sensors indicate you've been having terrible sleep, not having nutritious food and that your stress levels have been dangerously unhealthy."

"I'm fine." Weiss said, forcing herself to sit up as the she tried to ignore what Penny had said.

"I believe your definition of fine is vastly different from mine then." Penny said, laying her back down again.

"Penny, stop. Please, you don't understand what I'm going though and while I appreciate you for trying, you simply can't. Now let me get my books and- " Weiss tried to say firmly only to be immediately, shut down again.

"No Weiss. I am sorry. I will not let you continue down this path of self-harm."

"Why are you even doing this? Do you like watching me squirm as I desperately try to understand what's going wrong with me? Do you enjoy forcing me away from my studies? Do you- " Weiss snapped, anger rising in her voice until, Penny began to project a video in front of her. One which seemed to be from Penny's perspective as it had Ruby… crying?

" _Ruby? What's wrong?"_

" _I'm scared! Okay? I'm scared for Weiss! I hoped that maybe taking a class with you and I would've helped but I don't think it did anything!"_

" _Calm down, friend Ruby. I'm sure Friend Weiss knows how to properly take care of herself."_

" _Yeah, she does… but not right now. In fact, she hasn't been since she got her marks in the last exam."_

" _Why?"_

" _Look at her Penny. Does she seem healthy to you? Everyday, I see her beat herself up and punish herself mentally for just dipping once or twice in her marks and she completely forgets just how much of an important person she has to been to all us. I don't want to see her hurt herself anymore Penny. I just want to see her happy."_

And with that the video feed evaporated, along with her anger, which had turned into tears. Seeing Ruby, that painfully worked up, over someone like her and to see her break down as she bothered herself with wanting to do nothing more than to help Weiss…

"Why? Why does she care so much?" Weiss asked, not having the strength to control her tears any longer. Luckily for her, Penny seemed to be helping her through it, as she hugged her tightly and rested her against the bed rest. Unable to take her glance off Ruby, she merely fell into the hug.

"Because we care about you Weiss. Because you're our friend and you matter a lot to both me and Ruby." Penny said, wiping away Weiss's tears with her soft hands, which at that point didn't feel robotic any longer.

"But why? I-"

"Ruby and I have gotten a lot closer in these last few months, and since then she's told me a lot about you. How underneath all that ice, something warm and full of life exists, how dedicated you were to your work and studies. And how you were easily one of the best things that had ever happened to her." Penny said, making her blush madly.

"She talks a lot about you too. How she's convinced you have a soul, how she knows in her heart that you matter to her and how she's never met anyone so… unique and different." Weiss admitted, finally feeling her tears stop as she rested against Penny's soft embrace.

"Well it seems like we have something in common." Penny said with a smile. "Now please, Weiss take some rest, for her at least. I know you blame yourself for your marks dropping but, hurting yourself like this will do no one any good. Tomorrow in the morning, when we all are better rested, I promise you… me and Ruby will do everything in our power to make sure you are the best prepared as you can be for the paper. But for now, please just rest."

"Okay… I'm sorry for- "

"It's okay Weiss." Penny said, resting her against the soft bed.

" **What matters is, that we keep moving forward. I find that's one lesson; we can't ever forget in our lives."**

* * *

**Made for Frosen Steel Week Day 1 2020.**


	2. Visions and Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Penny learns there isn’t much difference between nightmares and visions. Fortunately, Ruby and Weiss are always there to remind her what’s and what’s not.  
> Trigger Warnings for: Major Character Death, Semi Graphic Violence, Angst Angst Angst

**I don’t own anything from RWBY, that honor belongs to the fine people at Rooster Teeth.**

**Chapter 2: Visions and Nightmares**

* * *

Everything seemed normal.

The scene Penny saw was normal, her father, her friends, Ruby and Weiss, all of them were there. Ruby and Weiss were hugging her close. Ruby to her front and Weiss to her back.

She didn't know why she was there, strapped to a chair with a… aura resetter? She didn't know why it felt like some of her memories were missing, but all she knew was that something happened to her and whatever it was, must have sent her here. So why was Ruby hugging her so hard? And more importantly why did it feel like she had been punctured in the back? When all it looked like was that Weiss was hugging her from the back.

Soon, she noticed the unmistakable sensation of water flowing down her shoulders. Blinking her eyes, Penny tried to make sense of the situation. But again, nothing came. At least until, her vision cleared and then she noticed the real picture.

There was no machine, no chair she was strapped to, and she was all alone except for Ruby and Weiss, running a soft scan of the room, she found her internal diagnostics to be horribly damaged, almost as if her core had been ruptured by a targeted strike. Nothing was the same as her previous vision, in fact it seemed like the only things constant, was that same feeling of being punctured, the same people around her and… the tears?

Looking up, she found an image so potent, so unthinkable, that… she must've imagined it… Right?

In front of her, lay the body of Ruby Rose, impaled on her own sword, by her own head. Falling to her knees, her eyes went wide. Blinking again, she tried desperately, hoping to remove the image from her memory. She tried desperately, hoping the vision would fade away and would return her to a better time.

But it didn't work.

Ruby was still there, impaled on her sword, her tears mixing with the blood on her once green sword; the same puncture went deeper, and eventually she fell to the floor and got a look at her killer. Weiss had been too late, she laid her rapier directly into her core, but not before watching in agony as she killed Ruby. The full weight of the situation finally hitting her, Penny could only mutter out "I'm… sorry Weiss, I'm… so… sorry." Before the light faded from her eyes as well.

* * *

Suddenly her eyes flew open again and she sat up straight. Holding back the urge to scream or cry out in despair, she scanned the room desperately, hoping to find either Ruby or Weiss. When her scans came back negative however, she could no longer control herself.

"RUBY! WEISS?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" she cried out, her voice broken, hope fading away as the seconds passed.

The silence was unnerving, the darkness all around her nothing short of a nightmare. Holding her head in her hands, Penny could only sit and wallow in despair, wondering if her deepest, most painful nightmare really did come true.

Right as she was about to scream again however, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder from her back, followed by another from her right, eventually catching her in an embrace. Turning around, she found both Ruby and Weiss were there, hugging her desperately, both of them fine and without their weapons.

Turning around she buried her face in their arms, reciprocating their hug tightly, unwilling to let go, lest the vision came back.

"What's wrong Penny?" Ruby asked, running her hand through her hair, while Weiss softly rubbed her back.

She tried to open her mouth to speak, but no sound came. The vision was simply too much for her to ever fully describe. Right now, all she wanted was for Ruby and Weiss to be there. To just be close, where she knew they wouldn't go away.

"C-Can you stay with me… tonight? Please? I-I"

"You don't need to ask Penny, if you need us, we'll be there for you." Weiss said, patting her on the back and giving her a tight squeeze while Ruby merely kissed her on the forehead.

"Yeah, if you don't wanna sleep alone, it's okay. We'll be there with you, now come on. It's been a long day and I'm pretty sure you want to be fully recharged for tomorrow." Ruby said, yawning and then falling back into Penny's bed with Weiss doing much the same.

Falling into the bed with the two of them, Penny held them close as she once again went into her recharge mode. 

* * *

As Penny drifted back into sleep, she felt a similar vision appear as she woke up in the same chair. In fact, the scene remained much the same, the only difference being that only Ruby and Weiss were with her and Ruby seemed to be much closer to her and the entire room seemed to be tinged in red and white. Feeling somewhat constricted by Ruby's embrace, she tried looking around, looking for any oddities, anything strange or odd about the scene.

After running a quick scan and checking where her swords where, not much changed. In fact, it seemed like nothing was changing. Trying to shuffle her way out, she said "Ruby, please… can you let go? I'm… feeling a little constricted."

However, no response came, and for some reason… Ruby's eyes were, blackened? Trying to turn around, she noticed Weiss, but her eyes were also… blackened? What happened to them?

Suddenly she felt a sharp sensation of pain near her chest. Looking down, she noticed… Myrtenaster? Going for her core? But how and why?

"Ruby?! Weiss?! What's going on?" She asked, franctically turning around, before watching in horror as Ruby's face faded to reveal that she had turned Grimm and her 'embrace' was actually her trying to keep Penny in place with her two hands, with her locking her down with two scythe blades.

"Weiss?! Something's wro-?" She tried to say as she turned around and received another shock. Much like Ruby, Weiss had also been turned and in her arms wasn't Myrtenaster but a Grimm blade that had punctured into her chest and was now reaching all the way to her core.

Her protective instincts taking over, Penny let loose floating array and swung in a circle all around her, striking Weiss and Ruby, something that broke her heart as she heard them wince in pain from the impact. As soon as she was left free, she let her rocket boosters fly and moved to a location away from both of them.

Facing down both of her closest friends, she watched as they rushed her with their weapons, in a style she recognized so painfully as the same attack formation they used whenever they faced Grimm. Flying close to Weiss, she ran three of her blades against Ruby's hands blocking them before using the rest of her swords to parry and block Weiss's blade arm.

After landing two strikes at her legs and a slash that sent Weiss to the ground, Penny turned around to face Ruby, who had already petal bursted behind her and was now pummeling her back and chest with brutal slashes, cutting through her aura like it was made of paper. After being sent to the floor with a kick, she looked up at her once human friend and asked "W-Why?"

"Isn't it obvious Penny? We won't ever lose each other like this again. If anything, ever happens, we'll just come back. It's perfect." 'Ruby' said, licking her scythe blades with her mouth in a sickly motion, unlike anything her Ruby ever said.

"I refuse. I know who my Ruby was. AND YOU AREN'T HER!" Penny exclaimed, anger filling her veins as her aura recharged and she let out her maiden magic with one goal. To end this… abomination, that dared to take the face of the person closes to her.

Creating a whirlwind, Penny, rushed 'Ruby' striking her with increasing speed with her swords landing three strikes before, being caught in the chest by her scythe blades and being thrown to the ground. The Whirlwind had already begun to dissipate, but it had caught Ruby in place by encasing her legs in ice.

Watching as she struggled to break it, Penny simply rushed forward… and ran her sword right through Ruby. She watched in despair as the beast that took Ruby's form fell apart to reveal… Ruby?

"No… No." She said, falling to her knees as she realized just what had happened. She had been duped. Hearing Weiss get back to her feet, Penny turned around too late, and with her swords already active, cut through Weiss's neck as her rapier pierced her core.

Watching as Weiss's body fell to the ground, she saw the Grimm for her body dissipate much like she watched it fade from Ruby's. She saw as Weiss struggled to reach for Ruby's hand, her hand just barely about to reach before she went slack, falling to the floor while reaching out for her partner.

"NO!" She screamed out, as she fell to the ground, her limbs failing to work.

"Ruby?! Weiss?! P-Please.... don't go. Please!" She said, her hand trying to reach out for both of them, only to find it going slack. "Please... come back to me."

As her vision faded, she could only whimper in despair as she felt her vision fade away into an endless void.

* * *

Hearing a scream to her left, Ruby awoke with a jolt as she woke up to find, Penny holding her hands in her head and repeating with a broken voice "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to-"

Seeing Penny in anguish, Ruby rushed forward and gave her a hug, with Weiss having joined the hug also. Softly resting one hand on Penny's cheek and running the other through her hair, she looked to her friend and asked "Penny? What happened?"

"I'm so sorry Ruby and Weiss. I-I-" Penny tried to say before she inevitably ended up burying her face in Ruby's shoulder and started to sob. Looking to her partner for support, she let Penny wait until she stopped sobbing while softly running her hair with her hands, while Weiss rubbed Penny's back.

Seeing Penny this distraught, this badly hurt, Ruby could only imagine what horror's she faced in her dreams.

"Take as long as you need Penny. We'll be here with you." Weiss said, holding Penny's hands to reassure her of her presence. Seeing her example, Ruby squeezed her just a little bit more and said "Yeah Penny. We're not going anywhere. We're here for you if you need us."

"I'm so sorry."

"Hey. It's okay. No matter what happened, we're going to help you through it, aren't we Weiss?" Ruby said, cupping her face and giving her a kiss on the forehead, while Weiss gave her a tight hug.

"Absolutely Ruby. If you're ready to tell us Penny, go ahead. We're listening."

After a few moments of silence, interspersed with Penny's sobs, she finally let out what had been bothering her. Hearing Penny's dream, Ruby could only give her as tight of a hug as possible while Weiss merely rubbed Penny's back reassuring her constantly.

"Hey, hey it's okay Penny. It was just a bad dream. It won't come true." Ruby said, her own voice becoming heavy with tears.

"And what… i-if it does?"

"It won't. We won't let it happen. Also, I'm pretty sure me and Weiss agree that we aren't going to leave you alone ever again." Ruby said, with a half-smile. "Right Weiss?"

"Do you even have to ask, you dolt?" Weiss said, scooting over to Ruby's side.

"Soooo, you're just gonna be stuck with us for the rest of your life." Ruby replied, adding some of her cheer back into her voice, hoping to make Penny laugh or at least, stop sobbing.

Instead, Penny only rushed forward and held them both tightly. "Th-Thank you… s-so much… thank you for being my friends. T-Thank you for being there for me."

"No, thank you Penny. Thank you for being who you are. Thank you for being there in our lives." Weiss said, giving her a kiss on the forehead as Ruby ruffled her hair.

"Yeah, and always remember, you'll always have me and Weiss to help you out. No matter how long it takes for you to feel better, just know that we'll be there for you, every step of the way." Ruby concluded, cradling Penny's head in her arms as her and Weiss helped her ease back into the bed.

Unfortunately, we still need to rest but just know, that you're never going lose us, okay Penny?" Ruby said, cupping Penny's face with her hands while Weiss simply lay her arm around Penny.

"Okay." Penny said, before letting out a soft sigh and then easing herself into bed. Doing the same, Ruby wrapped her arm around Penny, reaching Weiss and puling her closer as to both her and Penny.

Because if there was one thing that was for certain, it was that she was never going to leave either of them alone to fight.

**No matter what happened she would always be by their side, till they day she died.**


	3. Pillow Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Huntresses deserve time to indulge, their more childlike sides!

**I don’t own anything from RWBY, that honor belongs to the fine people Rooster Teeth.**

**Pillow Fight!**

* * *

“What if the real adventure was all the cookies we made along the way?” Ruby asked, dreamily, waking up from her slumber.

“Ruby, you know I love you, but for the love of god, STOP MAKING EVERYTHING ABOUT COOKIES!!!” Weiss shouted, from the other side of the bed, waking up Penny from the noise.

It had been a long, long day of huntsman with her wives which had left them quite tired. In fact, they were so tired that Ruby got delirious from all the running and jumping and was promptly conked out after accidentally overusing her semblance and Weiss practically collapsed onto the bed without even bothering to change out of her clothes.

After having delicately laying Ruby down to her side and also jumping into bed with them, Penny had decided it was also good time to recharge. Activating her recharge module while also activating her heating unit, she calmly rested herself in between her two wives by making sure they weren’t cold.

Unfortunately, however she had failed to account for the fact that Ruby was quite simply, a hyperactive ball of energy that was simply on rest. And whatever happened when she was off rest, however, would be something, that was out of anyone’s control.

“Hehehe, I dunno Weiss, cookies are pretty great, after all there’s nothing quite like biting into one after a long day of hard work. We do it all the time! You know, with eac-“

“NOT ONE MORE WORD RUBY ROSE!” Weiss screamed launching with inhuman speeds atop of Ruby and slamming her head with her pillow.

Penny could only watch in horror as Ruby used her semblance to dodge the attack and respond with her own pillow strike, soundly knocking Weiss to the bed.

“PILLOW FIGHT!!!” She screamed out, as she raised her pillow high, ready to hit Weiss with her pillow once again. As she brought it down however, she found herself stuck in place as the hold glyph stopped her dead in her tracks.

A smirk on Weiss’s face, she turned around and solidly floored her to the bed.

“Wait, for the sake of not blowing up the house, may I recommend that we do not use our semblances, or any magic?” Penny said, interjecting between the two of them. “I hypothesise it will always provide us with the most enjoyable experience possible!”

After earning a nod of approval from both her wives, Penny gave her best smile, before grabbing two of the pillows and then solidly bonking both her wives with a single spin.

Ruby was the first to recover however, and after dodging another strike, she managed to land off two unbelievably quick hits. Turning around, she faced down Ruby but right as she tried to land a downward blow, she was caught completely offguard by a sudden pillow strike from Weiss that nearly sent her off the bed.

Slowly recovering her systems, she watched as Ruby and Weiss played an intricate game of cat and mouse with Weiss angrily trying to land Ruby with a single hit, only for her to constantly miss and trip, leading to Ruby getting off a few playful hits.

Her magnum opus however came when she managed to completely disarm Weiss with a kiss, completely stopping her dead in her tracks, as her face flushed red and she sat their stunned, leaving her completely vulnerable to one brutal swing that soundly sent her lying down to the bed.

Shocked at the efficiency of Ruby’s trick, Penny decided to follow suit, rushing forward and also grabbing Ruby with a kiss, although in the heat of the moment, she hadn’t bothered to pick up her pillows, but she really didn’t need them. Falling into the moment, her once cold lips now warm and so filled with life, sparks buzzing off in her head, all Penny could think was that this was the life she always wanted.

A life where she could be with the people she loved most, knowing that they were always there to pick her up when they needed her. A life where fun didn’t need to be held back and every moment, every second could be enjoyed to the fullest with the people she loved more than anything in the world.

And that was something, Penny would never ever give up.

"We weren't supposed to use semblances, you cheater!"

"Whaaaat? Oh, please Weiss, you know that isn't-"

"I can see the Rose Petals off your semblance on the pillow."

"Haha, what do you mean rose petals? I just found them there you know. While sleepwalking!"

"Ruby Rose!"

They had been at this for nearly 30 minutes since they all had gotten into bed, With Penny just trying to recharge her battery in peace when Weiss brought up the... admittedly chaotic outcome of their last pillow fight.

But it had been so much fun and like her father had taught her, sometimes it's okay to let loose once in a while. Although... given the state of their room, she couldn't help but feel that maybe Weiss had a point with what she was saying.

But at this rate this conversation was starting to devolve into chaos which Penny normally liked, at least as long she wasn't in recharge mode and while her two wives weren't going to sleep properly.  
This had to stop, and Penny needed a plan.

Luckily for her, she had the perfect idea in mind.

Smiling with her best smile as she got up, she rushed ahead, planting her lips on Ruby’s, watching as the once playful redhead's face flushed and her eyes went wide with shock.

After exchanging no more than a few seconds in the position, she rushed forward and did the same to Weiss who similarly to Ruby also had her eyes go wide. And the blush that came across her face? Well at that moment she couldn't properly make it our but of what she could recall, she remembered Weiss's entire face turning into a tomato.  
With both of her wives sufficiently flustered, Penny simply laid back as the two fell into each other's embrace in a daze from having been kissed by her.  
In fact she could even guess that the two of them may have accidentally kissed each other while falling into each other's faces which may have been the reason why it was so easy for Penny to pull them back into the bed.

Resting contently with a smile and with her two wives safely in her arms, she began drifting off, but not before her sensors observed not one, but two kisses on her cheeks. Her eyes going wide with shock, she simply vibrated softly before giving a glance to Weiss and Ruby, both of whom had put their arms around her.

**Choosing to stay quiet as they all slept, Penny squeezed them just a little closer before finally allowing herself to recharge, simply accepting the rampaging thoughts running through her processor, as the warm grasp of sleep overtook her consciousness.**


	4. Memories of Childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Childhood Friends AU

**I don't own anything from RWBY, that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

**Memories of Childhood**

* * *

Ruby didn't have many friends in her home/school. She didn't really have much of anything. Just a couple of clothes, a place to sleep and not much else. All in all, life in an orphanage… felt safe but boring and lonely. There wasn't much else to do after school came to an end and she never really fit in with any of the other kids. Eventually, she accepted that she probably was going to be alone for well… as long as it took for her to find a family that was willing to adopt her.

It wasn't a happy thing to think about it. In fact, it crushed her heart whenever she thought about it. But what else could she do? It wasn't like she had any choice in the matter. At least, that was the case until someone new came. One day a short girl, about her age, ended up quite literally crash landing in front of her while she was off sulking in the courtyard.

After the initial shock wore off, she immediately rushed the girl to infirmary where she found out that the girl was in fact… a robot? But she was unlike anything she had seen in the movies or in the stories all the kids used to make up with all their big scary guns and terrifying eyes. This one looked so much like a girl her age, so much so that if it hadn't been for her well confusing the nurse in the infirmary, she would've never known that this girl was a robot.

Luckily for her, she was pretty good with fixing things. In fact, it seemed to be one of the few things she enjoyed. So, it wasn't too hard for her to help fix up her systems and after rewiring some of her circuits, the girl came to life. Helping her up, Ruby was surprised when the girl woke up to give her a huge hug and called her 'friend'.

From that day onwards she and 'Penny' as her friend liked to call herself became fast friends, sharing many memories with each other. Some of them pretty, some of them depressing but through all of it, they always had each other and that was something they both cherished. Whether it was sharking cookies, giggling uncontrollably at the latest teacher goof up, playing tag in the courtyard, blowing bubbles into each other's faces or just spending time laying down or sitting down together, holding hands, everything felt all that more meaningful with her around.

Penny really was Ruby's first true friend and, in the end, just having her around made all the difference in making her life feel all the more special. She was content with just that for a long time. Just to have someone she can be herself and know she would be accepted, just like Penny was with her.

They were inseparable. At least until someone new came along.

* * *

"Catch me if you can!"

"Don't you think you can escape me friend Ruby! I have already deduced every logical move you will make!" Penny replied, almost looking like a goalkeeper as she stayed at the bottom of the slide that she was on.

They had been playing tag ever since school ended and as unfortunately for her, it seemed that Penny always knew how to beat her. But sometimes, she knew she could beat her if she decided not to use logic all the time.

"Ha! Then what about this move?!" She said, jumping into the slide and slamming into Penny's arms tackling her to the ground. Rolling on the ground hugging each other the two of them came to a stop and merely laughed at their antics.

"Oh! I believe I should say… Tag! You're it!"

"Aw darn it Penny, can't we agree that that one was a freebie."

"Nope!" Penny said, giving her a smile that just melted her heart.

"Fine then, I'll give you thirty seconds! Better find a good place to hide!" She said, closing her eyes and turning around. It was time for round two and she would be more than ready this time!

But as the count hit fifteen, she heard someone singing, so melodically, so beautifully that she found herself in a trance. Slowly, she made her way towards the sound, before accidentally falling over to the floor as she fell on something. Shaking her head as she woke up, she found a girl with blue eyes and a bitter gaze looking at her.

"Oh great. Have you come to pester me too?" The girl said, but at the moment, Ruby was more interested in knowing why the girl was so familiar. And then it hit her. She was the newest arrival! Unfortunately, she didn't really speak much or talk much to anybody, so nobody really knew what she was like.

"No! No! I was, just trying to find out where the singing was coming from."

"Why? So that you could come and ask me to shut up, to be quiet and hold my tongue?" The girl replied sharply, making Ruby even more perplexed.

"What?! No! I really liked the music, I thought it was beautiful, not something I would've asked you to stop."

"Friend Ruby?" Penny said, then setting down in front of her with a slam making both her and the girl jump in surprise.

"Ah!" Both of them said as she surprisingly jumped right into Ruby and was holding her.

"Oh, thank god it's you Penny."

"What is going on?"

"Oh, I'm just saying hello toooo-"

"Weiss." The girl said, revealing her name to Ruby.

"Weiss!"

"Ah, that's a very pretty name, friend Weiss!" Penny said, with a smile

"What? Friend?" Weiss said, choking a little bit on the water she was drinking.

"Of course! It seems like you and Ruby are associates and any friend of Ruby's is my friend as well!" Penny said with a smile, that seemed to stun Weiss.

"Uhhh, Penny, we kinda just met?" Ruby said, scratching her head

"Oh! So, you must have been fast friends!" Penny replied

"Uhh, we aren't friends."

"Yet." Ruby said, sitting back down on the grass, and placing a reassuring hand on Weiss's shoulder. One that was almost immediately rejected.

"Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't think about that! It's just me and Penny like to do that a lot with each other." Ruby apologized, while gesturing for Penny to sit down as well

"Why?"

"Because physical affection can help us feel safe and even accepted. I find it very comforting whenever Ruby does so and so she must have felt that you would be the same."

"Oh. I'm sorry for my tone earlier. It's just… it's hard trusting anyone here. After it's not like anyone's going to bother to know me or even come on by to say hello." Weiss admitted, making her feel sad. Why was Weiss left alone? Didn't she deserve to have friends too? Or people in her life that matter to her?

"Weiss? Do you want to be our friend?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"No one deserves to feel alone or unloved. You deserve friends just as much as anyone here. We want to know more about you, we want to be the ones to whom you can always feel safe around. We want to be your friend." Penny said.

"And plus, you sing amazingly."

"T-Thank you." Weiss said, with a soft sigh.

"Friends?" she asked.

"Friends."

* * *

And so. they became the closest of friends. While Weiss was a little much to handle at times, her and Penny quickly became Ruby's closest friends, while they were living out in the hostel. Despite not knowing where she came from, in the end she felt safe with Weiss and Penny.

The two of them were her safe space, her happy home. The place where she knew she could be who she was and would be accepted fully for it. They made funny jokes, played pranks on each other relentlessly (She was the best prankster no doubt) and even made a painting with them all. It was a very simple painting, just a tiny recreation of them hugging each other. And yet it was everything to them.

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end.

One day, after waking up from a long night of partying, Ruby was excited to see Penny and Weiss again, today was going to be movie night and it was going to be a film they all wanted to watch. However, for some reason, she couldn't find Weiss or Penny anywhere when she came in class.

She looked around everywhere, trying to find her friends, only to find… nothing. There was no one. Eventually looking around her bed, she saw a note. And what she read… broke her heart. Both Penny and Weiss had been found by their blood parents and that they were to go back to their original homes the very next day.

The letter was very hastily written with teardrops all over the ink splattering it. In a way, Ruby was happy for both of them. Hopefully they would find a better life with their family. But her? Ruby never even knew her last name. All she had was this school and her friends. And now, they were gone.

All those memories, all those days spent relaxing, playing all gone. All of them lost to the clutches of her mind, never to be felt again. Now, everything felt empty and devoid of life. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. How could it?

The two people that gave her life meaning were gone. And there was nothing she could do about. She cried that entire day, not eating anything, not drinking anything, just laying down into a bed and crying out her sorrows for the entire day.

Maybe, everything she believed in, was just another delusion, made by her mind to make her think like she was worthy of friends. Maybe in the end, she really didn't deserve family.

**Maybe she was destined to be forever alone.**

* * *

Hollow seemed to be the theme that defined Ruby's life.

At least ever since that day. 15 years had passed since that day. Despite all this time, even finding a family that loved her as they would any child nothing ever filled that void. How could it?

Yang was always nice to have, and Taiyang loved them both the same but no one ever made her feel as accepted or as loved as Weiss and Penny did. Nothing she could do would ever replace the hole left in her heart. Eventually she accepted it. That in the end she would always feel like that.

Like a piece of her was always missing. A piece she had willingly given to the people she held closest to her. Something that would never come back to her, not as long as they came back. And so, she continued onwards with her life, knowing that unlike all of her masterpieces, there was always something missing in her, something that she could never find again.

Nowadays, she had taken to painting pictures in Vale Park. The beautiful leaves and the cool wind often helped relax her and gave her some much needed clarity to paint. She often stayed there till sunset, only going back when it was simply too dark to continue.

Today, however, was a little bit more special.

It was the day, her, Weiss and Penny together made the painting of them all hugging each other. Just remembering it made her think back to the good old days. The days where she could be free from everything, days where her only concerns were just making sure to have food and drink water.

Even looking back on it, made her heart pang. But she knew better than to wish for something she knew wasn't there. Instead, she would honor the memory, in the best way she knew. Heading over to the park, she took out her brushes and began painting. The skies were cloudy, and Ruby could feel a slight drizzle as she painted.

But she wasn't going to let anything stop her from remembering her friends. So, she kept on painting. As the brush spread across the canvas, she felt at peace for once. For once things didn't feel as hollow or as broken. And so, she kept on going. Even after she had made them all hugging, she didn't want to stop.

And so, she kept on painting, she painted her first meetings with both of them, some of their greatest pranks on each other and even a picture of Weiss and Penny singing and repairing things together. Every stroke of the brush plucked at her heart, but she was determined to finish what she started.

Eventually, she finished her masterpiece. It was just a collection of some of her, Weiss and Penny's happiest moments together. And yet, it meant everything from her. Looking back at them all, at all those memories, finally put into perspective what was lost. And once she was done admiring it, she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

All she could hope for now, was that Weiss and Penny would be honored by her work. And that was all.

Once the tears dried up however, she barely even noticed the two people sitting beside her. Tears blocking her vision, she could barely even recognize their faces. In fact, she didn't even know who it was until one of them spoke.

"Oh Ruby. You never did change." Said the woman in front of her, wiping her face, smiling through tears in her eyes.

That voice was so clear, so melodic, it could only belong to one person, and yet it was only when she saw the color of the woman's eyes, did she know that the woman in front of her was Weiss.

Her voice failed her as Weiss's arm wrapped over her, bringing her close and for that brief moment, it felt like she was a child again being held up by her friends. Blinking away her tears she merely buried herself in Weiss's face, unwilling to let go.

"W-Where's Penny?" She spoke, her voice coming out between sobs.

"Right here friend Ruby." Penny said, her voice like an angel, sandwiching her against Weiss in a hug, much like they used to do to Weiss back when they were kids.

All of a sudden, the sky no longer felt as cloudy, the sun seemed to shine so much brighter and that void. That void that once held her down, the void that made life lose all its meaning was gone. Replaced with the love and affection she had been missing for so long. She never thought she would've seen both of them again.

And yet here they were. Holding her, comforting her, reminding her about everything that she had once thought was lost forever.

"Is… that our old painting?" Penny asked, pointing towards the canvas.

"Yeah, I-I wanted to make it again… j-just so t-that I could remind myself of you. B-But you're here and just how?" Ruby said, still in shock.

"It didn't take a lot of digging. Especially not when you have a living computer by your side." Weiss explained, softly ruffling Ruby's hair, before allowing Penny to grab on to Ruby from the back.

"Once we found your adoptive parents, we were planning on surprising you but then we found you out here and decided to just meet you here." Penny explained, resting her chin on Ruby's head. "It seems like your skill in painting hasn't gone away."

"Neither have your hugs." She said, making them all laugh.

She didn't know what brought them back together nor did she know why. They still had so much more to say but words could wait for another day.

**In that moment all that mattered was that she was back with her childhood friends.**


	5. Non Descript Celebrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made specifically for the members of the Frosen Steel Discord.   
> Also massive shout out to cosmokyrin for giving me the inspiration with her amazing art. Go check her out! She makes awesome N&D stuff.

**I don’t own anything from RWBY, that honor belongs to the fine people at Rooster Teeth.**

**Non-Descript Celebrations**

* * *

The holidays always held a special place in Penny’s heart. As Queen of Mantle, almost everything leading up to it was one of the most stressful times as a ruler possible. But the celebrations she had, from the public celebrations to the more private gifts, filled with songs, love, plenty of snow, and sledding were pure fun. While it was a shame that no one could exactly pin down what it should’ve been called and so she just stuck with Non-Descript Winter Holiday.

But the real joy came after all the main celebrations were done. For her, her real celebration wasn’t in anything that normally came into the typical celebrations. Her real celebration came somewhere a lot more private. One where prying eyes could never find them. A place that was special in her heart because she always knew what to expect while there. 

At least that was assuming the rings Ruby made were still working. Besides being her personal bodyguard and also the most important person in Penny’s life, she also worked as her personal armorer and as such was the one responsible for making the ring currently on her left hand, along with an almost equally important Ice Witch who served as her personal advisor. Ever since her and Ruby saved her life and fought off the threat to her throne, they had grown a lot closer and closer until eventually Weiss helped Ruby pop the question about getting married. Which in turn made Penny pop the question to Weiss. 

The expression on Weiss’s face was something she could never forget. It was quite possibly the most red she had ever seen on the ice witch’s pale face. Her and Ruby had endless fun teasing her about it. While preparations came for the festival, the two were invaluable in providing assistance, not just in the court, but also away from it and all the hassle. She could never be able to express in words how comforting it was to know that no matter what happened, she would’ve always had those two by her side, ready to defend her no matter what.

But for now, there was no need to worry about that. Now, it was time _she_ earned her break. Rushing back into her private bed quarters, she scanned the room looking for the new addition Ruby let her know about. Scanning the room, she found it one the wall behind her bed. A small hold, with a design that fit her ring perfectly. Turning the keyhole to the right, she waited and waited, until she heard a soft jingle. Turning to her right, she noticed a portal had opened. 

Curious as ever, she jumped in and was immediately led onto a sleigh that strapped her in once she landed and eventually took off across the snow. This was already so much better than what she had previously imagined. Trees, stars and reindeers and candy canes dotted her vision as her sleigh continued against through the path.  
Spreading her arms to feel the wind, she let out a sigh before being put back into the sled by a sudden drop. Clutching her hands onto the sled, she held on for dear life as she was sent across a jump. Falling splat onto the snow, she looked up to find… “Ruby!”

Seeing her fiancée finally gave Penny the strength to get up and give Ruby a hug. 

“You finally came! What did you think of the slide?” Ruby said excitedly holding her shoulders

“I thought it was wonderful. Albeit… a little less than safe.” Penny said, pointing to the wrecked sleigh.

“Rightttt. Remind me to tell Weiss that maybe having a sleigh ride end with a jump might be a bad idea.” Ruby admitted, with a sigh. “Are you okay?”

“A-Okay! I have to admit, this has been a wonderful surprise!” Penny replied, with a smile.

“Oh, you haven’t seen the best part yet.” Ruby said with an excited grin before grabbing her hand and running along the snow. Merely following behind, Penny was led to a cottage out in the clear snow with a miniaturized version of the big tree in the town hall to her right and a huge sleigh and two candy canes that were being attended to by her other fiancée Weiss!

“Salutations Fiancée Weiss! How are you doing?” Penny asked, waving to her fiancée who seemed to be in the process of hiding her face. 

“I-I’m doing great Penny… Where’s Ru-” Weiss replied before being tackled to the ground by her other fiancée.

“Hi Weiss!” Ruby said, tightly hugging Weiss.

“He-llo Ruby.” Weiss said, through a tight hug. 

Helping them both up after Ruby released Weiss from her hug, she asked “What is this place?”

“This is a mirror world.”

“Courtesy of our awesome wife!” Ruby said, again making Weiss blush madly.

“Fiancée!” She said, trying to control the situation. “But this is a mirror world over which we have full control of. Anytime any of us needs a break we can always come here and relax.”

“Awww, Weiss. That’s so sweet.” Ruby said looking fondly at her ring.

“I propose that we all spend time here at least once a week!” Penny said.

“Wellll, it won’t be guaranteed given how much work you have, your majesty.” Weiss said, awkwardly shuffling her way over to Penny and softly taking her hand. 

“Maybe, but I’m not going to let anything stop me from enjoying life with you two.” Penny said, making both her fiancées blush.

“And we won’t either. Now let’s come inside! It’s getting awfully cold out here.”

“Aww, is someone not used to the cold?” Weiss teased.

“Hey no fair! It’s not like I have a metallic body!” Ruby replied, pouting at her and Weiss which only made Penny pinch her cheek before she followed Ruby inside.

The outside reminded her a lot of Weiss’s little hut when they had first met her, but the inside seemed to be modeled after her own personal bedroom. Only if there was also… a dinner table?

“Weiss?” Ruby asked, equally perplexed.

“It wouldn’t be a proper holiday if there wasn’t a feast.” Weiss replied before using her magic. With a flash of red, green and white the table was filled with everything she could’ve ever asked for. “So, what are we waiting for? Let’s dig in.”

* * *

Ruby was stuffed.

The last feast she had left her so full! Why did Weiss have to magic so much food? Needless to say, once it was over, the only thing she knew she would be doing was resting out in bed with Penny and Weiss. Although it seemed like Weiss had a little bit more in mind. During the feast she had spotted that Weiss was carrying a piece of mistletoe on her belt. Knowing her, it was probably enchanted. 

So, she did the only thing she could. She stole it. Just holding it in hand she was already able to confirm that it was enchanted. She could feel the magic inside it, already compelling her to use it, trying to get her to put it over either Penny or Weiss. Resisting the urge for a long time, she had been waiting for an ample opportunity to use it. And that time came when Penny and Weiss were also in bed with her.

Noticing how drowsy and unaware they were, Ruby made her move. Rushing forward and holding between the two, she watched as Penny wrapped her arms around Weiss and gave her a big kiss on the lips. Watching as her Christmas cap nearly fell over, Ruby then placed it between her and Penny. She thought she would be ready for it. 

She wasn’t. 

The mistletoe was intoxicating, nearly making her lose her senses as her desire took over. Cupping Penny’s hands in her own, she let her heart take over. By the time she regained her senses, all she knew was that Penny was practically laying down in her lap and her lips were still tingling from the sensation. 

Feeling slightly dizzy, she didn’t even notice the Mistletoe was gone until she noticed Weiss had grabbed onto it and had placed it back on her belt. 

“And here I was wondering what happened to my Mistletoe.” Weiss said, hands on her hips.

Blushing from embarrassment, Ruby merely kept her head low as she wondered what to do. Grinning with mischief in mind, she waited for Weiss to come in close while she was scolding her and acted. 

“Do you even realize just how irresponsible it is for you to be messing around with magical artifacts?! What could have happened if you accidentally touched something that could’ve cursed you? You need t- Mpmhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” 

Seizing her moment, Ruby cupped Weiss’s face and moved in close, planting her lips onto Weiss’s. Lips tingling from the sensation, face nearly melting from the heat, she watched as slowly both her and Weiss merely closed their eyes and enjoyed the sensation. After spending nearly, a minute like that, they finally broke away both of them holding on to each other’s shoulders, breathing heavily. 

Bringing Weiss slightly closer, Ruby took a deep breath and said “I understand. I’m sorry I took the Mistletoe without your permission. I just thought that given how this is meant to be a celebration, you never would’ve brought something that could’ve harmed us.”

“It’s okay, dolt. It’s just the thought of anything happening to either of you, on my watch terrifies me. For so long, you’ve been nothing but good to me, reuniting me with my sister, giving me the strength and courage to lead my life as I saw fit and even granting me my greatest wishes. I don’t know what I would do without you and Penny in my life.” Weiss said, pulling Ruby in for a tight hug. 

“Well, I don’t think we’ll need to worry about that anytime soon. After all, I’m pretty sure none of us have any plans of going away anytime soon.” Penny said, wrapping them both in her safe and secure arms. 

Giving Weiss a wink as they fell back into bed, she gave Penny one last kiss on the cheek, followed by Weiss doing the same soon after making Penny’s eyes go wide as for once it was her who was speechless. Resting her arm over Penny, and intertwining her hand with Weiss’s, she shifted around comfortably in the bed.

**Safe in the knowledge that no matter what happened, they would always be together.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don’t own anything from RWBY, that honor belongs to the fine people at Rooster Teeth.**

**Beach Celebrations**

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly, Weiss woke up wondering where the warm and fuzzy feelings of her wives were gone. Slowly turning to the left, she wasn’t able to find either Ruby or Penny next to her. Then again, she wasn’t exactly a morning person. But regardless she missed them still. Rubbing her eyes, she ran her hand through the back of her neck, feeling slightly numb as her hand ran over the love bites Ruby and Penny had left on her, the first day they came here.

Smiling to herself as she remembered the fun she had last night, she let out a soft sigh, before deciding to get out of the bed. As she sleepily walked over to the bathroom, she checked the time on her scroll to find that it was already 8:30 in the morning. On any normal day, this would’ve made her panic. But not today. After all today was only the second day of their vacation. And also, Ruby’s birthday and there was no way she was going to be rushing that.

As she began brushing her teeth however, she went over the plan she had for her birthday. The secret cake she had baked with Penny before they came and had shipped without Ruby noticing was waiting to be uncovered in a special place where Ruby would never look. For sure. At least, as long as Penny didn’t end up accidentally revealing it. 

Hearing the door open behind her, she turned around to be greeted with a “Salutations Wife Weiss!” as Penny’s warm arms wrapped around her soft skin.

Sighing softly as she pulled Penny closer to her and ran her hand through her fluffy hair, she replied by saying “Good morning Penny. How are you?”

“I am doing wonderfully Weiss! What about you?” 

“Wellll, I was doing just okay before you came, but now that you’re here, I’m as happy as I could be.” Weiss replied, holding back the blush coming on her skin.

“That is wonderful to hear Weiff.” Penny said, kissing her on the cheek, reddening her face even more. 

“No. You’re wonderful.” Weiss replied, now used to the fact, that no matter what she did, she was always going to be useless against her wives.

“I see you’re currently brushing your teeth. Would you like me to leave so that you may continue in privacy?” Penny asked, pulling away from the hug and simply staring at her with that big, adorable grin on her face that she had come to appreciate even in her worst times.

“No. In fact, if you don’t mind, I would prefer if you kept on hugging me.” 

“Okay!” Penny said, immediately wrapping her arms around her chest, comfortably wrapping herself around her. 

Resting against Penny, she carried on brushing, this time taking her time. Why wouldn’t she? This was her life now. And she was determined to enjoy it the most.

* * *

Getting out of the bathroom, Weiss quickly put on her clothes, completely mortified. She had forgotten to tell Penny to stop hugging her before entering her bath and so she nearly ended up going into the bathroom with Penny still hugging her all along the way. Somehow the girl had managed to completely hide her presence from her all the way until she finally noticed she wasn’t alone.

After finally telling Penny to wait outside their room for her, she quickly fixed up her hair. Knowing that Ruby was probably making breakfast for the two of them and there was no way she was going to be missing saying happy birthday to her wife. Rushing outside to meet her, she once again failed to account for the fact that Penny was already outside and once again ended up back into her arms. 

Simply accepting the rather, embarrassing yet endearing circumstances of her predicament, she simply carried Penny with her over to the kitchen, where as she guessed, Ruby was cooking food. Walking over to wish Ruby however, she quickly made not of her wife’s bare chest, giving her a perfect view of Ruby’s toned abs. Her face heating up from the warmth, she was unable to formulate a single thought until Ruby finally snapped her out with a cheery “Good morning Snow Angel!”

Shaking her head, Weiss quickly replied saying “Good morning dolt.” 

Winking towards Penny, they moved together and planted a kiss each on Ruby’s cheeks saying, “Happy birthday Ruby.”

As Ruby’s face reddened up from the sudden display of affection, she wrapped her arms around both of them and brought them against her cheeks. 

“Thanks, you two.” She said, her smile far more beautiful than any sunrise she had seen over the horizon. Apart from perhaps Penny’s. “Today after breakfast, what do you say we go to the beach and finally show Penny what it’s really like to be on a beach vacation?”

“That would be wonderful wife Ruby.” Penny said, giving her biggest smile. “What do you say, Wife Weiss?”

Blushing slightly from the admission, she said. “Alright. Although you are going to have to wait a little bit for me to change into my beach clothes.”

“But wife Weiss, wouldn’t it be simply easier for you to take off your clothes?”

Her face reddening at the proposal, Weiss was barely even to make a sentence before she ended up needing to sit down on the couch to recollect herself. Given how much that seemed to be happening, she suspected it to happen a lot more as the day went on. 

If someone had come up to Weiss and told her that somewhere in the future and told her that one day, she would be walking down the beach with not one, but two wives, she would’ve probably thought that person was crazy. And yet here she was, living out her best life, with the people she held the closest to her once frigid heart.

* * *

As the wet sand came in between her feet and the cool breeze threatened to knock off her hat, Weiss walked closer towards the water. Holding Penny’s left hand as she walked further inwards towards the sea, she looked at the hesitation in Penny’s eyes as they carried on and at the sheer excitement on Ruby’s face as she was ready to practically run into the water.

“So, Penny? What do you think?” Weiss asked, glancing at Penny.

“I am surprised. I had previously thought attempting to do this, even with my waterproofing additions would be rather dangerous. But as I’m walking along with you and Ruby, I’m finding it quite relaxing actually.” She replied, with a smile.

“Just you wait for the waves to come. Then the real fun begins.” Ruby said, a mischievous grin on her face coming along as she walked. A smile that she had once seen before. Smirking back towards her, Weiss already knew what Ruby had in mind for Penny. And already she was glad that they had made sure to completely waterproof her before coming along this trip. 

Picking up on their expressions, Penny asked. “What are you two planning?”

“Nothingggg, absolutely nothing Penny! Now come on and check it out, a wave is forming!” Ruby replied, trying her hardest not to laugh. The water was now starting to reach their waists. A fall from this height would’ve at least meant that they wouldn’t fall flat on the sand at least. Perfect for what Ruby had in mind. 

Nodding towards her, Ruby decided to finally set it on motion once she saw the wave approaching nearby. Both of them quickly gave Penny a peck on the cheek, before Ruby used her semblance in conjunction with Weiss to chart a path over to the wave, and back. While Penny was still, distracted Weiss decided to take the opportunity and attempted to kiss her… only for Penny to do the exact same thing and end up doing it first. 

The feeling of Penny’s robotic yet warm lips against her own, brimming full of aura and the purest form of love was magical. Pulling in closer as she closed her eyes and let her heart take over, Weiss deepened the kiss, her only thoughts being of the person in front of her. Her lips tingling from the sensation, she opened one eye to find Ruby’s swirling semblance approaching towards them with the wave not too far behind. 

Pulling away from the kiss, she aligned Ruby’s path to perfectly tackle the two of them as she once again reformed. And as the wave came across the two of them, so did Ruby. Tackling both of them, they all went into the water, with Ruby this time grasping onto Penny and kissing her on her lip while Weiss simply held her breath and began to summon a lancer to take them out. 

As she watched Penny’s eyes which at first revealed shock, eventually rested into comfort before closing and simply accepting the kiss, Weiss sighed to herself before finally taking the three of them unto the queen lancer’s back with Ruby and Penny still kissing each other. At least that’s what she thought until both of them seemed to stop and rushed towards her to also similarly shower her in love. 

Oh it may have not been the life she imagined for herself, but she didn’t care. All that mattered to her, was that she was happy. Not just for herself, but for the people around her.

* * *

As the three of them landed on the beach, Weiss immediately grabbed the towels and immediately began to dry them all off. As both Ruby and Penny decided to rest out in the sunlight, she brought out some sunscreen from the bag, knowing full well what she was going to have to get over with Ruby.

Walking up towards her, she gazed upon her now resting wife, who seemed to be relaxing contently by laying out in the sun. Even though her hair and clothes were wet, she was still the most beautiful person on the planet, apart from perhaps Penny. Sitting down next to her, and waking her up, she was immediately greeted with a smirk.

“Sooo, whatcha ya doing?” Ruby asked, in a playful tone, glancing at the bottle of sunscreen in her hands.

“Get up. If you’re going to stay out in the sun, it’s best I put some sunscreen on you as well.” 

“You sure that’s a good idea?” “You know given your track record with-“

“Ruby Rose!”

“Just messing with you Weiss!” Ruby replied, sticking out her tongue at her before unceremoniously removing the dress she was wearing… to reveal her in nothing but her swimwear. Going red in the face upon seeing her wife wearing almost nothing, she nearly blacked out. 

“Weiss?! Are you okay?” Ruby asked, immediately grabbing her as she began to fall.

“Y-yeah, just… need to t-take a minute.” She said, before nearly slamming down her face in embarrassment. 

“Penny! Uhhh, Weiss might need some help!” Ruby called out, as her mind practically fell into the gutter with indecent thoughts, but oh what a beautiful and enticing gutter it was. 

Fortunately for her, it didn’t take long for Penny to arrive and looking upon her wife, she remarked upon her beauty. At how despite the joints and the clothes, she was always still Penny, to her. She was a real person to her. And that was all she had ever needed. 

“What is the matter, Wife Ruby?” 

“Uhh, I don’t think Weiss is feeling too well in the heat, can you help apply some sunscreen on her and then put on some for me?” Ruby asked, her tone noticeably getting more and more embarrassed as she realized what was going on.

“Alright!” Penny replied, oblivious to both of their plights of being unable to form two straight thoughts. “Let me start with Wife Weiss!”

Internally screaming to herself when Penny put her warm and soft hands on her back, she simply accepted that either the heatstroke or the love of both her wives was going to get to her eventually. Although, she wouldn't be too opposed to the latter. After all, being handled by either Ruby or Penny was its own special delight. Plus, she suspected they liked doing it. 

“Alright Weiff Schnee! It’s time for me to take care of you with the new protocol Pietro installed for me before I married you and Ruby. Father told me the reason for it was for how ‘accident-prone’ Ruby is.”

“Ohohoh, that she is… haha.” Weiss responded, half delirious already waiting for Penny to deliver the final blow. 

“I thought she had been getting better! No worries, I’ll make sure to pay attention to her when we practice.” Penny said, before promptly removing the dress she had worn to reveal her back. And then slamming into it with a force strong enough to stop a Beowolf in its tracks. 

“OOF!”

“Oops! My bad, it seems my calibration sensors are a little off today.”

“No, no it’s quite fine Penny. I’ll be…” Weiss tried to reply, before she noticed the fact that Penny was giving her a massage all across her back and “dsaubjkdasldmkasudsidoaldmsad.”

The feeling of Penny’s soft, warm hands across her skin was comforting, warming and healing in every way. The way she moved her hands reaching every spot of her skin, making sure to bless it with her touch was otherworldly. It was heavenly, and honestly, she wouldn’t be surprised if that was the truth. 

As Penny began to finish up on her, finally ending her massage with one last pat on the back, she then pulled Weiss’s face up on the table, took her cheek in one hand and kissed her. 

The feeling of Penny’s strangely warm and comforting lips against her own, made her heart beat in ways she had never imagined. The way their auras connected, pure bliss. And what more was there to say, Weiss was sure she had just experienced the greatest feeling in the world. She really was in heaven. 

But such feelings were probably not meant for mortal minds as soon after, she actually blacked out. And fell, promptly onto Penny’s lap. But she wasn’t afraid. After all, why did she have to be when she had two angels as her wives?

* * *

Waking up once again, this time with some of her sanity impact, she was surprised to find herself on the roof of their beach villa overlooking the beautiful sea, the sun making some of the finest shades of purple and orange as it faded into the horizon. As it turned out, she had been on their bed on the roof of the place, meant for when they wanted to sleep while overlooking the beautiful stars. 

Looking to her left, she spotted Ruby lying next to her, her arms comfortably resting across her back, nearly covered in kiss marks. Running against her back, she noticed the same could be said for her as well. As she breathed against her cold skin, resting with a woozy smile on her face, she could only imagine what Penny had done with her for their massage. Although knowing her recent activities with them, she had a few ideas. 

Right now, she knew she had to get the cake ready for Ruby. But for that, she also had to make sure Ruby was actually awake. So, she took a page out of Penny’s book and decided to just wake her up with a kiss. 

As their auras mixed together, Weiss could feel her breath mixing in with Ruby’s. The familiar smell of roses oh so heavenly, the sweet smell making her heart flutter with excitement. As Ruby's big silver eyes fluttered open, staring in surprise at her. Passing a reassuring glance, Weiss merely closed her eyes, as she decided to deepen the kiss. Without a single moment of hesitation Ruby also obliged, returning the kiss. 

It… was comforting to know that this was how things were going to be now. To know that, now she wasn’t alone anymore. Now the things that she had once thought had just been wishes and hopes, were now her reality. And she couldn’t be more grateful for that. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Weiss’s breath was short, but her heart was content. Gasping for air, she replied saying “Still not used to that?”

“Oh, you have no idea how much trouble you are in!” Ruby replied, before nearly jumping on her and immediately going about tickling her.

Laughing along with Ruby, as she mercilessly kept on finding more and more places to tickle her with, she tried fighting back with some of her own tickles, but Ruby was just too fast, and too darn skilled to fight back. However, luckily for her as her sides began to hurt from laughter, respite soon came in the form of Penny who had also jumped on and was now giving Ruby a taste of her medicine. 

Seeing a good opportunity when she could, she took her chance and also began to tickle her. As it turned out, not even she could beat the combined effort of both Penny and Weiss and soon after having actually reduced her to the floor with tears in all their eyes from laughter, she finally decided it was time. 

Nodding to Penny, she gestured her to carry Ruby over to the outdoor table. Getting off the bed herself, Weiss quickly opened the minifridge she had placed on the roof and took out the cake her and Penny prepared. As she watched Ruby’s expression of surprise and confusion turn into joy and wonder, she looked towards Penny and smiled, satisfied with their work.

“Happy Birthday Ruby.” They said in unison, before taking two pieces of cake and feeding it to Ruby. As she happily finished the pieces, the two of them also decided to give her a little extra in the form of a kiss on the cheek. 

What she wasn’t expecting however, was for Ruby to have a surprise of her own as she pulled out two pies she had somehow hidden under the table and slammed both against both her and Penny’s faces. 

“Thank you so much you two! Now, allow me to help clean both of you up!” Before promptly eating away the pie on both of their faces with a barrage of kisses in a way, only Ruby could replicate. 

After however, successfully stopping Ruby from piecing together everything

After however, successfully stopping Ruby from overstuffing herself, she looked up at the stars, admiring their beauty. But still, no star or constellation would ever be as pretty as the two girls standing beside her, making her life… all the more special.


End file.
